As there was no vector available for the study of RNA interference (RNAi) in pathogenic fungi, there was a need for such a vector. A plasmid that can be used for the study of RNAi in mammalian cells is commercially available, p2FP-RNAi vector (Evrogen, Moscow, Russia). No such vectors, however, have been developed that are general enough to embrace the study of RNAi in pathogenic fungi using any genetic sequence of interest or gene of interest (GOI). A need exists for a vector that allows for the molecular investigation of pathogenic fungi using RNAi techniques.